children_of_earth_and_skyfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Log 22
Game Log 22 - Boys may be stupid, but they sure are fun! Myrrhyn approached Mankar while he was at the forge but waited patiently for the young man to finish the piece he was working on while it was hot and malleable. Mankar examined the spearhead with a practiced eye and then threw it in the box with the other blades to be sharpened before use. He banked the fires of the furnace and turned to the older Orlanthi. "Well met! How does the wind blow for you?" "Well enough, well enough. Because of your shaman's spirit, travelling to the meeting will be quick but still, time grows short." Mankar nodded, "This is not news, surely you didn't come just for this." "Of course not. It occurred to me that you and your fellows might not realize what was involved with a great quest such as this. In addition to unexpected perils, the amount of time could be much much longer than you expect." "The longest heroquest we've experienced lasted no more than 3 days though it was hard to accurately judge then." Myrrhyn laughed wryly, "I would expect to last no shorter than a few weeks but months are more likely and years not at all improbable!" Mankar sucked in a breath. "Years? That... might be a problem." He shrugged, "It happens. I recommend overstocking the village's food supplies before you go. The other protections should be sufficient no matter how long the quest takes." "Your counsel is well-taken. I'll make it so!" -=-=- The Firstborn discussed the matter and two main ideas were put forward: Astra suggested a Vinga hunting quest that would provide meat for the stead while Ryala remembered a quest called "Boys are Stupid" that involved gathering food as well. Mankar smirked, "Don't you Goreans have problems keeping all your quests separate? From what I can tell, more than half of them are called 'Boys are stupid' or something similar." Ryala grinned, "Can we help if they are like that? Also, shut up!" Aud interjected gently, always the peacebringer. "Which shall we choose?" Mantis steepled his fingers together, "Let us not be bound by common options... we can use both! No matter how good something might be, we can always improve it." With a certain amount of reluctance, they agreed to his idea though everyone turned down the offer of mushroom wine and opted to ecstatic dance until they passed into the heroquesting plane. There they (mostly) reenacted the quest to see which stormbrother was the greatest hunter. And, as the Babeester Gor quest required, they were very, very stupid. In annoyance, Humakt the Stormwolf swallowed Vinga to bring quiet to the region. Later, he swallowed Chalana Arroy who came looking for Vinga. Unfortunately for the old god, this allowed the healer to mend and strengthen Vinga who forced her way out with her savior. In the end, Vinga was the cleverest hunter and convinced the deer herd to live near the village and sacrifice themselves as long as their spirits were properly appeased and sent back to the earth to be reborn again.